


Online

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Letters from the Dead [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Online

_So, she has her first best friend. They’ve been having sleepovers, and we’ve been taking turns taking the girls out somewhere fun on the weekends. It’s been so nice seeing her face light up over knowing she gets to see her best friend._

_Her birthday was yesterday, but she’s having a sleepover this Friday. We’re ‘camping’ out in the living room. She wanted to go camping, but hates bugs. Go figure. Then, Saturday afternoon, we’re going out with her best friend’s family to the fair, and she’s sleeping over there that night.  
_

* * *

That evening, you’d set up your laptop, showered, and pulled on a shirt and sleep shorts. Ignoring your still wet hair, you grabbed your new phone from the nightstand and flopped back on your bed. All your friends had already been added, and you’d sent a mass text to let them know. Now, you just needed your best friend. Pulling your earbuds from your side drawer, you plugged them in and started up one of your playlists before texting Hayley. 

Part of you had a gut feeling that you had an idea of what was online, but a tiny part of you was hoping that you were over reacting. People could be cruel, and you’d seen how some people were towards the families of Jared and Jensen. Which now included you.

You groaned, hating how that you were now seen as free game. All because your father happened to be famous. There’d be so many questions to answer to when you got on facebook, or Twitter. One thing you made a note to do was make your account private. Or you’d get swamped with assholes.

  


It was all too easy to picture Hayley’s face when you told her that she was invited over. Honestly, you were expecting a delayed reply, and her telling you that she dropped her phone or something. You scrunched your nose at how she worded things about your parents. It was still weird, and you knew that your friends would take time to not call him hot or something to you.

Once you’d said goodnight, you pulled up Jensen’s name and texted him. Even though you were pretty sure he was right downstairs. Dealing with jerks at school wasn’t exactly on your to-do list. You were hoping you could hide in your room until further notice.

* * *

Jensen was sitting on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table, his arm on the back, around Danneel. Hearing his phone go off, he assumed it was Jared, and expected some stupid joke or meme. However, he saw your name and swiped to unlock his phone.

He quickly replied, setting it on his leg for now. Dan glanced at him as his phone went off. “Jared wanting another cookout?” She chuckled, knowing that their families did a lot together.

Shaking his head, she sighed and read your text. “She’s already getting hate.” He glanced at Dan. “Wants to go to school online.”

“Hopefully things die down when this isn’t so new.” She shrugged.

When you started to try to negotiate with him, he couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh, man.” He smiled at Dan. “Discussing how long she at least has to try for. She’s trying to give me counteroffers.” As your next couple replies came in, he was grinning, highly amused.

“It’s good to see you look so happy.” She smiled, patting his leg.

Jensen nodded. “May only be texting, but it kinda feels like bonding?” He shrugged. “She used Star Wars against me.” He acted slightly offended, making her playfully roll her eyes.

“Bonding in the 21st century.” Dan teased. “Technology.”

He nudged her lightly. “Hey, this is the least awkward conversation we’ve had so far. I’ll take it. Even if it is from upstairs.”

Her eyes were on his face as he replied, and then put the phone back on the side table. “You’re taking to fathering a teenager like it’s nothing.” She smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“I’m trying, Dan, I’m trying.” Jensen sighed. “She’s coming to join us for the movie.”

“Progress.”

He smirked to himself. “I may have bribed her with nachos.” When she looked at him, a slightly shocked, yet amused look on her face, he laughed. “It worked, didn’t it?” 

Moving down the stairs, your hair was left down, and your phone was in your hand. You could hear them laughing, and wondered if you were interrupting them. Was this supposed to be their movie night or something?

You shook it off and moved into the living room to sit on the couch. “There are no nachos, are there?” You deadpanned.

Danneel shook her head. “No, which is why your _father_ is now going to go make some.” She grinned.

Jensen took a moment to realize what she’d said. “We don’t even have some of the stuff we need.” He pointed out.

“ _You_ told me there were nachos.” You pointed out. “Don’t make me riot.”

He held his hands up and started to move. “Fine, fine.” Jensen sighed. “Wife and daughter teaming up on me already. _What the hell_?” He muttered, walking up the stairs to change.

Danneel paused the movie and smiled at you. “Feel like having some girl time while he’s out?” She offered. 

You chewed your lip. While you liked her, it was just hard for you to jump into everything so fast. You were still easing into a father daughter relationship with Jensen. “Uh…” You licked your lips. “Sure.” 


End file.
